stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Countdown until the next Countdown
"The Final Countdown until the next Countdown" is the 14th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 14th episode overall. Description See what's in the Box!!!!!!!! Overview It turns out that Peach shipped herself to the Real World to escape from Bowser. After Mario and Peach fight, Mario realizes that Bowser will do anything to bring him and Luigi back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi train hard and they prepare to confront Wario and Waluigi in a final battle. Synopsis The episode begins with a brief advertisement for Sears. Mario and Luigi are standing and staring at the box. Suddenly, Princess Peach pops out of it, surprising Mario and Luigi (though Luigi thought it was going to be Solid Snake). Upset with Mario, Peach yells at him and violently yanks him from his overalls, asking him why he didn't come to the Mushroom Kingdom to save her from Bowser. Before Mario can explain, Peach stops him and says that she wants no excuses: She has been forced to listen to Bowser's ranting every night about how he and Luigi are trying to save her. Mario tells his ex-lover that he has been "saving her butt" for almost 20 years and if he had gone to save her, she simply would have gotten kidnapped again the next day. Luigi agrees and says, "Yeah! What-a Mario said! The next day!", only for Peach to snap at Luigi, ordering him to stay out of the conversation, thus making Luigi quietly pout. Peach, insulted by Mario's statement, explains that in order to escape from Bowser, she was forced to ship herself UPS first class in a box. However, the hero claims that there is no need for Peach to complain now that she has already escaped and realizes that since Peach is in the Real World, he doesn't have to save her anymore, which he is very overjoyed about. Mario suggests that they all live the rest of their lives in the Real World and the Mario Brothers become jubilant, much to Peach's dismay. Peach whines to Mario that her kingdom is still being held hostage, but Mario responds by saying that it was Bowser's kingdom most of the time anyway. Luigi is about to speak until Princess Peach gives him an angry glare and Luigi, a bit scared, stops abruptly and says, "Never mind." Mario brings Luigi into a huddle and quietly tells him that since Peach has come to the Real World, they have no reason at all for them to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. He realizes that Bowser must know this and that he is most likely telling Wario and Waluigi to use any means necessary to bring them back. They decide that they need to train for the final battle. They then leave to do so, leaving Peach by herself, still in the box. Mario and Luigi train themselves for the final battle. When they finish, the Mario Brothers head to the battlefield to confront Wario and Waluigi. The episode ends with an ad from Tuna Helper. EPISODE XIV: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Narrator / Himself (Guy in 'Sears' commercial) * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Himself (Guy in 'Sears' commercial) * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Jennifer Cole as Peach Locations * Mario's Backyard * The Gym * The Battlefield Production Notes * The episode was temporarily muted in 2011 on account of copyright infringement regarding the usage of The Final Countdown in the soundtrack. This has since been resolved. Character Revelations * Peach demonstrates that, when absolutely necessary, she can take care of herself. Series Continuity * Peach Winifred Toadstool XIV makes her first appearance. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage (repeats included). * 14M1 - Main Theme, (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * 14M2 - Favorite Daughter, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 14M3 - Short Shock Cue, (Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * 14M4 - The Final Countdown, (The Final Countdown, Europe) * 14M5 - Fortify, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 14M6 - Favorite Daughter, (Fullmetal Alchemist) * 14M7 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * With the minor exception of Player Down (the de facto URL screen cue), this is the first episode not to use any of the tracks first introduced in Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom. Goofs * When Mario and Luigi do jumping jacks on the roof, someone is caught on camera watching them from below. * At 5:14, someone can be seen in the background. * When Mario and Luigi are on treadmill's, someone is on another one behind them. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 14 Category:Season One